Wedding
by onedoe2not2iimply
Summary: I cleared my throat and met Tweek's eyes. "I was wondering if you want to dance with me." I asked not looking away from Tweek's hazel eyes. I held my hand out for him to take and he fidgeted slightly in his seat before reaching to take my hand and stood up. I smiled at him as I pulled him gently towards the dance floor.


I let out a heavy sigh as I stepped out of the car; my mom sent me a scowling look for it. She had told me just before leaving that she would not tolerate any of my so called bullshit today and that I should be happy for my cousin. Now it wasn't like I wasn't happy for her or anything but come on she was only 28 and this was her 5th wedding. I hadn't even bothered to learn the name of her "future husband" this time I knew it wouldn't last long anyway so what was the point?

I opened the door for my sister who climbed out and straightened her blue dress a little, it was the same dress she wore a year ago when she was a bridesmaid only a little modified which Karen McCormick had gladly helped her with. Ruby was 14 now she was growing into quite a beautiful young woman; her strawberry blonde hair fell a little past her shoulders in light curls. She blew a curl out of her eyes as she met my eyes. Mom hurried over to us quickly brushing some of Ruby's hair behind her ear and then moving over to me, smoothing out my dressing vest and tightening my tie a little. She also reached a hand up to smoothen down my hair a little, she hadn't let me wear my hat not that I was surprised but I did feel a bit exposed when not wearing it. Ruby turned to me as mom turned away to get her purse. We both let out a sigh that mom luckily did not hear. As mom started walking towards the church I loosened my tie a little and ran a hand through my hair so it wouldn't look _that _flat. Ruby smiled and linked her arm with mine as we followed our parent's into the church.

As my cousin walked down the aisle I couldn't help but wonder how the fuck she could afford a new wedding dress for each of her weddings. As the priest talked I tried not to fall asleep. I looked around trying to see if I could recognize any one in the groom's family. Mom had told us that he wasn't from South Park but that he did have family there. I looked around for a while, I had just come to the conclusion that I didn't know anyone when I spotted him. Fourth row on the other side of the aisle, Tweek Tweak. He sat between his parents looking as anxious and spazzy as always. Tweek and I hadn't talked much since middle school. I still greeted him in the hallways and I talked to him in class sometimes but we weren't nearly as close friends as we used to be. It was a bit sad actually. To be honest I missed him, in fact I missed him a lot. I remembered that we used to have these sleepovers where we used my dad's telescope and stayed up all night to look at the stars. I smiled to myself, I'd talk to him later I promised myself.

Now Tweek was a lot harder to find than I thought he would be. It was like he had disappeared after the church. I slowly made my way to the table I was sharing with my sister as our parents were dancing at the moment. I looked around as I walked, trying not to drop mine and Ruby's pieces of cake. Maybe he had already left, I noted as I sat down and handed Ruby her plate. Ruby sent me an odd look as I stretched my neck a little in a last try to maybe catch a glimpse of him. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Who are you looking for?" She asked and I was just about to answer 'nobody' when I spotted him, almost all the way across the room. I could only see the back of his head but that was him alright. I stood up again.  
"I'll be right back" I told her before making my way across the dance floor to get to the other side. I could feel Ruby's eyes on my back even as I came to a stop behind him. I noticed that he was shaking a little where he sat. He sat next to two girls who I'd never seen before in my life. Relatives of his I assumed as one of them looked up at me with big brown eyes.  
"Yes?" she said causing both the other girl and Tweek to look at me too. I saw Tweek's eyes widen slightly at the sight of me which made me think 'Hey at least he recognizes me'

I cleared my throat and met Tweek's eyes. I wanted to talk to him alone and the only thing I could come up with was.  
"I was wondering if you want to dance with me." I asked not looking away from Tweek's hazel eyes. I held my hand out for him to take and he fidgeted slightly in his seat before reaching to take my hand and stood up. I smiled at him as I pulled him gently towards the dance floor. It was then that the music switched to a slow song and I couldn't help but think of how incredibly cliché that was. But then again that was better for talking wasn't it? I gave him a small smile as I place my hand on his waist. He seemed surprised for a moment before he swallowed and lifted his shaking hand and rested it on my shoulder. I moved his hand in mine slightly before I started to move slowly. I could still feel Ruby and a few other people starring at us. I forgot about them when I met Tweek's eyes though. I could get a better look at him now than before or maybe I was just paying more attention to him now. His blond hair was as messy as always but his clothing on the other hand didn't seem that messy. Like me he was wearing an average black suit, he wasn't wearing a dressing vest though like I was and his tie was green and not black like mine. I noticed that his tie was very loosely tied and I figured he had probably been worried that it would choke him or something. I smiled as we moved slowly to the music. At first Tweek looked away not wanting to meet my eyes for whatever reason. Eventually he did though and not long after that he was smiling too. I don't actually say anything to him at all not even as the song ended and a new one begun. Neither of us seemed to realize how long we were dancing, we just kept dancing and laughing together. We even tried waltzing at one point, it hadn't worked at all. I remembered at one point we took of our suit jackets and I had handed them both to Ruby.

After what felt like mere minutes but had actually been two hours Tweek placed his hand on my shoulder and said a little out of breath  
"I'm tired" I took his hand with a nod and we left the dance floor. How we later ended up outside in the garden, lying on our backs in the grass looking at the stars that had started to appear I don't actually remember. I do remember that since leaving the dance floor I didn't once let go of Tweek's hand until we both had to go home. When we were saying good bye by my family's car (which I had to drive because my parents had been drinking) I couldn't help myself from leaning over and kiss his cheek, his cheeks turned red and I smiled at him.  
"See you in school, Tweekers" was the last thing I said to him that night and He gave me one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen.


End file.
